A Lost Prime of the Stars
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: A new student transfers to Jack, Miko and Raf's school in Nevada. She looks cute and sweet, but has a short temper and seems to carry some kind of secret. When the kids' guardians pick up an Cybertronian energy signature from the new girl's vehicle, they decide to find out the truth about who the new girl truly is; she is something more than meets the eye. OP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't hold myself back and decided to write a Transformers Prime story. It will not exactly follow the main storyline, but there might appear some tiny mentions of events.**

**This story takes place around the "One Shall Stand" episodes with Unicron.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 1**

Ratchet groaned and rolled on his berth, struggling with a fluxe (dream) that returned frequently in the last few weeks. The harsh memories of Cybertron's last days rushed through the medic's memory chip. Destructive battles, explosions, dying bots, lifeless frames scattered on the ground and...the terrified memory of a golden femme struggling against the iron grip of a Deception and taking off before Ratchet could save her.

Ratchet's optics onlined when he woke up from his nightmare. He was out of breath and tried to calm down his rapid-beating spark. As soon as his spark had calmed down, he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed a tear was running down his cheek plates. He wiped it away with a digit before lying back down on the berth and covered his face plates with his servo.

"Primus... Please let her return... My dear sparkling..."

**XXXXX**

Jack, Miko and Raf met up at school next day when the girl had some good news. "Hey guys! Have you heard there's going to be a new student coming today?"

Jack looked surprised by the news and Raf looked up from the book he was reading.

"No, I haven't heard about it", Jack said.

"I think I heard some rumor about a transfer student, but I wasn't sure if it was true", Raf said.

"I really wonder who it could be", Miko grinned excitedly. "A boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl who loves heavy metal!"

Jack laughed nervously, "I'm not so sure about that..."

Just then the school bell rang, alerting the students to go to their classes. The trio went on their separate ways and made it to their homerooms.

Jack sat down at the last row of desks and sighed deeply. He turned his eyes at Sierra who had the same homeroom. He was wondering when he would suck it up and ask out Sierra on a real date. But then again...he had Vince to deal with and he didn't like violence.

The teacher stepped inside with a girl following him. The students got quiet when they saw the transferred student. Jack took a closer look at the girl.

She was almost as tall as himself, had long blonde hair reaching her waist, blue-green eyes and very pale skin. The girl was dressed in a golden jacket with some yellow inlay, dark gray pants and golden shoes. She was also wearing a pair of glasses.

The girl held a brown suitcase in her hands, probably her school bag, as the teacher sat down by the cathedral and organized his papers for a second.

"Alright, everyone!" the teacher shushed everyone who had started whispering. "I'd like to introduce a new student; Alicia Fioretti."

The whole classroom began talking out loud to each other.

"Fioretti? Isn't that an Italian name?"

"That explains her blonde hair and blue eyes."

"She looks kinda cute..."

The teacher told Alicia to go and sit by the empty desk next to Jack. Said boy followed the new girl by his eyes as she walked over to the desk and sat down. Alicia noticed Jack looking at her and gave him a warm smile before turning her attention at the teacher.

**XXXXX**

After school, Alicia stepped out of the school and headed towards the parking lot where her precious vehicle waited; a yellowish/golden 2006 GMC TopKick C4500. She was playing with the car keys when she spotted a boy leaning against her vehicle.

Alicia sighed mentally because she knew who that boy was; Vince, the school's famous playboy and who always participated in underground street races.

Vince grinned smugly as he saw the newcomer approach the TopKick. "Hey, babe. I never thought a new kid like you would own this awesome bulky vehicle." He rubbed the golden TopKick which made Alicia glare at him.

"Step away from my vehicle, Vince. I do not wish to have any idiotic bacillary around me", she warned.

Vince winced when he heard the sharp tone in the girl's voice before moving away from the TopKick, but as soon as he didn't touch the vehicle he returned into playboy mode.

"Aw, come on, toots. Why would you even have a masculine vehicle? It doesn't suit the female drivers."

Alicia stepped up fast and grabbed Vince by his collar before tackling him hard into her pickup. Vince's eyes widened by the blonde's hidden strength. He didn't expect this at all.

The girl glared into the shocked boy's eyes, her blue-green eyes shining by a fire. "Listen, Vince. I know what you are up to, but you'll never be able to seduce me. I know all your illegal activities and how your father, who is the police station chief here at Nebraska, lets you get away with everything you do. If you don't want your father to lose his job, then stay away from me and I won't report him in."

Vince nodded quickly, feeling intimidated by the girl's glare and threat.

Alicia let go of Vince who rubbed his throat and unlocked the TopKick. She got into the driver's seat, started the engine and drove out from the parking lot with Vince following the golden vehicle with his eyes.

"Damn, that girl sure is feisty", he spat.

**XXXXX**

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were waiting outside of Nevada School in their alt modes when the golden TopKick drove past them. For a second, it felt like the time went on slow-motion.

Alicia glanced at the vehicles with the Autobot emblems as the hidden optics of the Autobots stared at the golden pickup that drove past them.

In the next second, the time moved on and Alicia drove away, leaving the three Autobots a bit stunned.

**::Bulkhead, Bumblebee, didn't you two get this...strange feeling about that vehicle that just drove by?:: - Arcee**

**::I did.:: - Bulkhead**

**::Whee bo-bo-bo. (And so did I.):: - Bumblebee**

**::It suddenly felt like that pickup gave out an...Cybertronian energy signature.:: - Bulkhead**

**::A Decepticon?:: - Arcee**

**::I don't think so... The Decepticons usually has purple paint jobs. This one was pure golden.:: - Bulkhead**

**::Whee bo-bo-ba do? Ba-bo do-wa? (Could it be an Autobot then? One of us?):: - Bumblebee**

**::We got to inform Optimus as soon as we get to base. We can't overlook this if we have a surviving comrade on Earth.:: - Arcee**

**::Agreed.:: - Bulkhead**

**::Ba-do-ba! (Here they come!):: - Bumblebee**

Jack, Miko and Raf rushed to their respective guardian with smiles and drove off together. But the Autobots didn't tell them about their discovery...yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the faves and reviews, guys! I never thought this story would be such a success.**

**And to the guest reviewer who goes by "Secret", thank you for correcting me. I was writing the first chapter during nighttime so I mixed up the names by mistake. ^^'**

**If you feel like reading some more Transformers fanfics, check out my G1 "Wishes Comes True" and Bayverse/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover series. ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 2**

Alicia drove out from the city, heading straight to the desert where her home was. But she couldn't help but ponder about her discovery.

*_So there are other Autobots who managed to survive the Great War..._*, she thought. *_I wonder... If there are Autobots online, maybe..._they_ are also online!_*

How come a human knew about the Cybertronian war, you wonder? Soon you'll find out.

Alicia looked at the back mirrors and saw no vehicles or humans as far as she could see in her human form. When she drove off the road and into the sand, heading toward a ten meters mountain in diameter and fifteen meters tall, a slot opened big enough for the pickup to drive in. The doors closed behind as Alicia drove downwards until she entered the main area of her underground base.

Two sparklings with same frame construction, one light purple and the other one bronze, rushed to the TopKick, excited to see their foster Carrier.

"Welcome home, Carrier!" the twins exclaimed happily.

Alicia smiled before the human holoform dissipated and let the TopKick split apart to build the body of a Cybertronian. The twins watched excitedly as their Carrier transformed into her bipedal mode.

The body of the Cybertronian femme was bigger and bulkier than a regular femme; she was about thirty feet tall and had yellowish/golden armor with a silver protoform, and blue optics. But what was the strangest thing on her frame was a pair of dragon wings.

Her designation was StarDivine Prime, one of the last Primes and the last _femme_ Prime.

StarDivine smiled at her sparklings and knelt down to hug them. "How were you doing while I was away, my little mechs?"

"Really good", Frenzy, the bronze sparkling, replied.

"We made some huge process with the synthetic Energon", Rumble, the purple sparkling, told the femme.

"Really? That's wonderful news", StarDivine smiled before letting go of the twins.

A blue armored female panther-looking Cybertronian stepped over to the group, "Mistress StarDivine. Welcome home."

StarDivine nodded, "Thank you, Howlback. I've heard about the successful work of the synthetic Energon."

"That is correct, Mistress", Howlback nodded.

StarDivine stood up and walked deeper into her spaceship that had crashed onto Earth more than two millennia ago. During that time, she and her adopted sparklings had been in stasis until they got awakened fifty years ago. When they got online, they found out the spaceship had been buried underground and camouflaged by a mountain above them. Ever since then, the small group had adapted to the living species at Earth and mended into its habitat.

StarDivine stepped into the small medical bay of the spaceship that also worked as a laboratory. In a giant cylinder floated a green liquid that had almost the same effects as normal Energon.

The femme Prime stepped over to the computer and opened several files she had stolen by hacking into the Decepticons' spaceship Nemesis's main computer.

"It was lucky for us to detect Nemesis while they can't detect us", Rumble giggled.

"Yeah, and they have no idea who hacked into their systems and stole several valuable files, such as this synthetic Energon", Frenzy grinned.

"It is all thanks to the Mistress and her wonderful work with hacking", Howlback added.

"It's nothing special", StarDivine told them. "You know I've been captured by the Deceptions and because of that, I could get into their systems and sabotage a bit...for a fair price..."

The three sparklings looked down a slight ashamed, knowing what their foster Carrier meant. StarDivine got punished by being tortured by the Decepticon leader himself who used to be one of her closest friends before she became a Prime with her other best friend. Then the femme Prime had been handed over to Shockwave, the scientist of the Deceptions, and got experimented on, leading into the appearance she had now.

"Today I believe I found a couple of survival Autobots in Nevada", StarDivine spoke up.

The twins and panther gasped at the news before the boys began cheering happily.

"If we find those other Autobots...", Frenzy began.

"...Will you let them join us?" Rumble finished.

StarDivine sighed, "I don't know yet... If we recruit them..." She turned around to look at the sparklings. "How will they be able to live with us since we've just got enough quarters for five Cybertronians?"

The spaceship had five private quarters; one belonged to StarDivine Prime and Howlback, and another one belonged to the twins.

"I fear they could be more of them", StarDivine explained.

"That could be possible, Mistress", Howlback nodded.

StarDivine turned back to the screen as she scanned the values of the synthetic Energon. "Could one of you fetch a syringe? I'm going to analyze the synthetic Energon even more."

"I'll do it, Carrier!" Frenzy replied before rushing to a shelf with medical supplies.

"I'll get the nanoscope", Rumble went to another part of the medical bay.

"Thank you, mechs", StarDivine smiled.

"They are such good little mechs", Howlback chuckled gently.

"They sure are, Howlback", StarDivine nodded. "You three are the only family I have left..."

The femme Prime opened a private file in her processor to access to an old photo of her Sire. It was an Autobot with blue optics, and had white and orange paint job.

"Sire..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I might disappoint a few of you, but the chapters for this story are going to be shorter than usual.**

**Frenzy and Rumble are not related to Soundwave. More will be revealed later in the story about their true origin.**

**In next chapter, there will be a short visit at the Nemesis; meaning it's time for the Decepticons to shine.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 3**

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee decided to tell Optimus and Ratchet about their discovery after they had driven their human friends home. The Autobots needed to talk privately without any...outsiders, even if they considered the human children as their friends.

"Optimus... About what we mentioned when we found something...", Arcee began.

Optimus nodded, "Proceed."

"We think we found a survived comrade here on Earth", Bulkhead went straight to the point.

Ratchet stopped his movement at the main computer, "A survived comrade? On Earth?! And we weren't even aware of that?!"

"Calm down, Ratchet", Optimus told the medic bot. "This is surprisingly news. Apparently, we are not the only Autobots who survived the Great War if we include Wheeljack."

Ratchet muttered something through his dentas (teeth).

"Where did you find the trace of that energy signature?" Optimus asked the trio.

"Actually... It was by the kids' school", Arcee replied.

"It was this human girl with long yellow hair who sat in that pickup truck and drove past us", Bulkhead added.

"Whooo ba-do-ba-do hoo woo ba-da-bo! (And it looked like the human girl stared at us as if she knew we were something else than just vehicles!)" Bumblebee included.

Optimus arched an optic ridge, "Could it possibly be...our comrade had found a human ally as well?"

"How did that vehicle look like?" Ratchet asked as he typed away at the main computer.

"A yellowish/golden 2006 GMC TopKick C4500", Bulkhead replied. "Hey, maybe our comrade is a former Wrecker, just like me! If we become friends, we could have fun by lobbing!"

"No lobbing inside here! I remember what happened last time you and that imposter look-alike-Wheeljack almost wrecked the control panel of the space bridge!" Ratchet hissed angrier than usual.

Everyone, including Optimus, jerked by Ratchet's harsh tone. They were all used to the grumpy Ratchet, but the medic bot never went up to this level.

"Ratchet, is something bothering you? You have been acting...off lately", Optimus spoke up.

Ratchet sighed deeply before rubbing his exhausted optics. "I... I need some time alone." He left the computer and headed towards the quarters area.

The other Autobots watched their medic retire, all of them being worried.

"What's with Docbot?" Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee just shrugged.

"Don't you think he's been acting...angrier and irritated lately?" Arcee questioned.

Optimus nodded, "Indeed. It is like...he is having an inner battle or is suffering from something emotionally."

"You think we should help him? Not that I want to risk my helm for his wrenches...", Bulkhead shivered in slight fear.

"Whaa do-ba! (Me neither!)" Bumblebee shook his helm.

"I believe we shall leave Ratchet alone in this case. He...rather takes on his own battles on his own", Optimus replied.

"And we all know he's pretty stubborn too", Arcee added.

**XXXXX**

Ratchet sat down at the edge of his berth, sighing deeper than before. He had been feeling tired and exhausted by his constantly returning fluxes about the scene when his dear adult sparkling had been kidnapped.

He opened a subspace in his armor and picked up a data pad. He activated it and the screen revealed a yellowish femme Seeker. She was thin with slick legs and heels as pedes, large wings on her back for her jet mode and wearing blue visors. It was Ratchet's Sparkmate, Starlight, who had been killed during the Great War on Cybertron.

Ratchet began recalling his first meeting with the femme who stole his Spark and never regretted it.

They had met accidently, long before the Great War, when Starlight visited Iacon's medical bay for a quick checkup. The Seeker had damaged her wings during a test flight when she bumped into one of the Aerialbots.

First Aid had taken care of Starlight's wings when Ratchet had been absent for a meeting. But when the femme Seeker was about to walk out of the medical bay, Ratchet was also about to step inside when they crashed into each other and fell down in a heap of metal limbs. Ratchet was about to shout at the Cybertronian when he halted and just stared at the beauty on him. Starlight lied on Ratchet's chest plates when she looked up and blushed shyly at the position they were on. They both apologized to each other before the femme rushed out from the medical bay, feeling very embarrassed but also something else.

Since that day, both Ratchet and Starlight had been thinking about each other until the Seeker received another mission to join the squad of Iacon.

Starlight became popular among the Aerialbots which had made Ratchet feel a bit useless for the femme Seeker, but when said femme had appeared in the medical bay and shyly asked him to have a drink together. Ratchet had felt his Spark hum faster by happiness that the femme wanted to spend time with a young yet grumpy medic bot when she had handsome Aerialbots chasing her.

Eventually, after several orns they became Sparkmates and got blessed with their own sparkling who looked just like its Carrier except no visors.

Ratchet sighed as he felt tears collecting on his optics. His servos shook as he held the data pad and an Energon tear splashed onto the screen.

"Dear Starlight... Where could our femmeling Starshine be?" Ratchet looked up at the ceiling, letting the tears run down his cheek plates. "Primus, please show me a sign if my femmeling is still online!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the faves, follows, and reviews! And sorry for taking so long to update. I'll reward you all with a new fresh chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 4**

Jack didn't understand Alicia. He would often look at her during class to see her doing her work for a couple of minutes and then look out through the window next to her seat, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

Jack noticed her eyes would often go blurry and foggy, as if she was concentrating on something else and then see her smile slightly and nod to herself. He was wondering if she was having some kind of mental disorder. He decided to ask his mom about it since she was a nurse.

The school bell rang, telling the students the day was over. Jack packed his books in his bag and looked up to see Alicia exit the classroom fast. He glanced for a second at Alicia's desk to see it was empty. Was she really so fast or was he imagining things?

Alicia, or StarDivine's Holoform, was heading out to her alt mode when her wrist was suddenly grabbed by a rough hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Vince smirk smugly at her.

"Where are you going, sweetie? Don't wanna hang out with me?" he asked.

Alicia arched an eyebrow at the boy, "I thought I made things clear last time." She jerked her wrist out of Vince's grip. "I'm not interested in you since I know the real you, Vince."

"Tsk, tsk", Vince said. "You can threaten me as much as you can, and I can send the police after you."

"Please, that won't stop me", Alicia snorted.

Miko and Raf exited the school when they spotted the small commotion by the stairs.

"Oh, Vince is trying to chase the new girl again?" Miko wondered, excited to see some school drama.

"I'm surprised Alicia is against him; she's the first girl to go against Vince", Raf adjusted his glasses.

"How'd you know the new girl's name, Raf?" Miko asked.

"I've heard her name go around", Raf replied. "You know how rumors go around at school."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go home and take care of my children", Alicia said, heading to her vehicle.

"C-Children?" Vince exclaimed in shock before grinning. "Ah, I see now! You're a _whore_, aren't you?" Alicia stopped walking. "You sleep with other guys and end up with kids? Have you done any ab-"

Alicia tackled the boy so hard they fell down on the stairs, Vince groaning in pain from his back. He looked up to see furious eyes of Alicia that almost seemed to glow.

"My children are adopted", Alicia hissed as she held the collar of Vince's jacket. "I would _never_ go as low as a certain Sierra who's sleeping with almost every boy at school, especially you." Vince's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Alicia knew the truth.

Just then, Jack exited the school building and spotted his two friends watching the scene. "Hey, guys! What's happening?"

"Alicia is beating up Vince again", Miko replied, holding her cell phone to record the scene.

"And I think I heard Alicia saying something about Sierra being a whore", Raf said.

Jack gasped at the news. His crush was sleeping with other boys?

"If you ever approach me again, I will send you straight to the hospital, so I'm warning you; leave. Me. Alone", Alicia hissed dangerously.

Vince nodded fast before Alicia released her grip on his jacket. The blonde girl stood up and walked to her vehicle. She threw her book bag to the passenger seat and sat down on the driver seat. She acted as if she was starting the engine and then drove away, passing by Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead who were driving up to the school. Alicia cast a quick glance at the trio before focusing on the road.

**XXXXX**

In the Nemesis, Megatron was at the bridge to make sure things were looking perfect. He was a bit furious at Starscream who had left the Nemesis. He was partly glad that the useless Second-In-Command had left. Starscream always made a mess during missions instead of being useful for once. Now it was Knockout who was the current Second-In-Command even if he was the medical con.

Megatron was trying to find more Dark Energon since the last large shard of said Energon had been used to create his army of Cybertronian zombies, but that had failed when the space bridge got reversed and exploded. Now he needed to find a big source of endless Dark Energon.

Meanwhile, Knockout was in his medical bay and took care of Steve, a Vehicon, who had an encounter with one of the Autobots earlier. Steve was groaning in pain as Knockout fixed his broken arm.

"Stay put or it won't hurt, Vehicon", Knockout said strictly.

"It's…easier said than done", Steve mumbled.

Steve was actually grieving about Starscream; he had a crush on the Seeker, but never had the courage to make a move on him. And now when he was gone… Steve had been trying to come over the pain and his feelings, but he couldn't. His feelings for Starscream were too strong for him to push away.

"Okay", Knockout announced as he finished repairing Steve's arm. "How're you feeling?"

Steve sat up and moved his arm, feeling it pop back into place. "It's…good. Thank you, doc."

"Don't call me doc!" Knockout growled. "Now, shoo! Out!"

Steve stood up from the medical berth and got out of the med bay, only to pass by Breakdown who had lost one of his optics during an incident with MECH.

Breakdown walked over to Knockout who was putting away his tools. The former Wrecker slowly approached the red con and placed gently a servo on Knockout's shoulder.

The medic con stopped his doing and leant back against Breakdown's frame before the former Wrecker put gently his arms around Knockout's waist.

"Finally some peace", Knockout purred.

Breakdown chuckled, "But you haven't been busy extremely. Wanna do something together?"

Knockout turned around in Breakdown's arms and had a certain gleam in his optics. "I think I've got an idea already; playing doctor and patient."

Breakdown laughed gently before Knockout stole a kiss from his lover.

Airachnid was busy with her own business while Soundwave was in his private quarters. He was searching for different activities from Earth since his super-sensitive sensors had picked up a strange signal coming from outskirts of Nevada. He wasn't certain if it came from the hidden base of the Autobots since the signal acted very strangely. It would often disappear to then appear again with the signal having a different sequence; as if the source of the signal was trying to hide something that was meant to be a secret.

Soundwave kept trying to find out the real signal when he received an incoming transmission from his long-time lover; Shockwave. The Third-In-Command proceeded the transmission from Shockwave and got some interesting news regarding a long-lost Prime.


End file.
